Poisoned love
by Sakurenity Midnight
Summary: Please read it!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon dived frantically out of the way as poisonous spikes were hurled at her. They barely missed her shiny-just washed-hair as she lay as flat as she could, praying to live. Venus did her love-chain encircle ad it combined with Mercury's bubbles blast attack, the two together doing what one alone could not, Sailor Moon used this distraction to move and be ready to deliver her one, and the final, attack. She took out her tiara and as just about to throw it, when a large form came streaking out of nowhere and tumbled into her, knocking them both flying to the ground with force. She was trying to get up again when a hand pushed her back to the floor again. "Don't move!" the voice was distinctly male. Tuxedo Mask! Just then four spikes hit the ground barely inches from her side. Before she could thank him for saving her life, he whispered into her ear. "Get ready to throw your Tiara." Then without a word, he picked her up. A second passed, then He spun her around to face the creature. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She shouted, and let it fly. The creature turned to dust before her very eyes. "Moon Dusted, she whooped as her friends picked themselves up from where the monster had dropped them. She turned around to thank Tuxedo Mask. "Thankyou." She trailed off. He was gone. No parting words of congratulations. No "till next time!" Just.gone. 


	2. Man troubles

Note, I don't own Sailor Moon (I do really, but don't tell anyone cos I'll be in trouble then) So unfortunately I cannot claim any money if someone steals my idea. Not that you would....... (*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*Chapter one*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*)  
  
Andrew looked up as five girls entered the arcade. It was five in the afternoon and they had just finished school for the day.at Crossroads Junior High. Andrew smiled and waved as they came towards him. He was exhausted though. he was up all night again for the third day running. Andrew watched his friends as they made their way to the counter. Ami was carrying her laptop, and explaining hersomething very complex to lita, the reason you knew this was because the brunette was lookingat her blue haired friend, puzzled and confused to no end. Mina, blonde and tall, was looking extremely giggly. In fact, so was Rei, whose grandfather owned the temple downtown. Andrew guessed in an instant what they were talking about. Lastly his eyes came to resst on Serena, the one peronhe could count to brighten up his day. She could make anyone smile. Only today, of all days, she looked totally bummed out. "Hey girls!" He said brightly as they sat down. "Ready to order?" There was a chorus of "yes!". Andrew took his little notebook and pen from his apron pocket, flipped to a clean page and looked up. "Rei?" "Banana for me, Andrew." "Ami?" "Strawberry, if you don't mind." "Lita?" "Can I have a vanilla one? with those little bits in?" "Nuts?" "Yeah!" They all fell about laughing. sometimes Lita could be really forgetful. Andrew smiled politely and turned to the next person. "Mina, how about it?" "Oh, um, em, ooh...Chocolate Orange Andrew, thanks." "Serena?" "No thanks." Came a quiet reply. Andrew was so surprised, he dropped his book, and it hit the floor with a soft slap. "What's up Serena?" Andrew asked. Serena never turned down food. Rei flicked her black hair over her shoulder and waved a hand in her friend's direction dismissively. "Oh. Boy troubles." she said, referring to Tuxedo Mask's strange behaviour on Sunday night. Serena lay her chin on her hands and turned away, muttering about Rei being a horrible person. Before Rei could retaliate, Mina tactfully changed the subject. "Hey Andrew, where's Darien? He almost always here, but I've not seen him lately." Wrong subject. "He's not well." Andrew said quietly, prompting a barrage of responses. "Ill?" "Is he okay?" "What's wrong?" "Poor baby!" Serena cut in, eyeing Andrew suspiciously. "You've been looking after him all by yourself." She accused. "You shouldn't, what with the shop and all. You're half asleep now!" "Am not!" He retorted. Then he smiled weakly. "Who am I kidding? I'm so tired I don't even know what day of the week it is!" "It's Wednesday" Ami offered helpfully. Rei asked why he didn't take Darien to the doctors. Andrew laughed dryly and asked if she was joking. Darien's exact words on that suggestion- over my dead body. They argued it out and eventually it was decided that each of the girls would take an evening out of the week to go over and watch him. Ami wanted Friday, because then she could use Saturday to catch up on all the homework she missed while looking after Darien. Rei wanted Monday, because she had chores at the Temple on all of the other days of the week. Lita wanted Thursday, but so did Mina, so they flipped a coin and Mina got it. Litasaid there was no way she was having the middle of the week, and picked Tuesday, leaving... "Wednesday." Serena said. "Yes Serena it is Wednesday." Ami replied, recieving a scowl in return. "I know it's Wednesday, today is Wednesday. That means its-" "Your turn!" They chorused. (*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*- -*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*) Okay, that's it for now. I know it's crap but what can you do? Reveiw, please? bye. Ryn 


	3. Darien's Place

(*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *--*--*--*) Serena had asked, begged, pleaded with them to let her off for one night, because she wasn't feeling up to it. But no one else could, and Andrew wouldn't be able to last another night. So she had to agree. Serena went home, got changed, and packed her school uniform into her overnight bag for the next day. She explained briefly to her mother what was happening and rushed out of the door. Her mother called her back, gave her some food that she could warm up and asked for the phone number of where she was staying. Serena didn't have it, so she promised that she would call home as soon as she got there. Serena stopped by the arcade on her way to get the keys to the apartment, so she could let herself in. the place was heaving and poor Andrew was rushed off his feet trying to serve customer. He gave Serena a quick nod and a wave, then tossed her the keys. She asked for directions and Andrew hurriedly shouted some to her, before disappearing again. Serena slid the key into the lock and twisted it-the wrong way. She tried again and this time the door opened easily. She stepped inside. The apartment was neat. Nothing was out of place. She walked slowly through the third floor flat, looking in all the rooms. All were the same. Neat, tidy, and empty. Finally she came to the bedroom. She looked at his bed. Empty. She looked toward the balcony. Deserted. Serena turned around, and jumped violently. "Darien!" "Meatballhead." He said quietly. He was hanging onto the doorframe. He tried to laugh, but was cut short by a huge coughing fit. Serena looked daggers at him, but spoke somewhat more softly to him than she usually did. "Okay, mister high and mighty-back to bed. Where did you come from anyway?" Darien was about to explain when Serena put her hand on his back to steer him into bed. Cold fire rushed through him. He gasped once, and then the darkness enclosed him. 


End file.
